Many dynamoelectric machines, such as generators, utilize solid wire windings which can be quite stiff and difficult to bend as may be required to facilitate connections to an external circuit. The difficulty, of course, increases as the capacity of the machine increases because the cross section of solid wire used in the winding will commensurately increase to provide greater current carrying capacity.
This problem is not insurmountable where the external connections to be made are relatively few in number since the machine housing will usually have sufficient space so as to allow the conductors to be appropriately bent, connected to busses, connected to pins, etc. while still maintaining the required electrical isolation between the conductors. However, a real difficulty arises when a relatively large number of external connections are required and provision for making such connections, at least in part, must occur within the machine housing.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problem.